Larmes
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: [Traduction]POV de Maya, SouKazu, spoilers. depuis le début, il était idiot de faire tant d'efforts.


Base: Soukyuu no fafner  
Auteur: Iori-chan-sempai  
Traductrice: Mich' Loinvoyant  
Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire non plus, je ne fais que la traduire.  
Couple: Soushi/Kazuki  
Genre: Triste, POV Maya  
NdT: Ah...ma première traduction!!!Ca fait plaisir

* * *

Larmes

Je me sens idiote quand je pense que j'ai cru un jour pouvoir devenir précieuse pour toi, Kazuki-kun...plus précieuse que Minashiro-kun. Dès le début; même essayer était une erreur. J'étais déjà spéciale pour toi, bien sûr. J'étais celle qui chérissait les souvenirs et cherchait à se rappeler de celui que tu étais avant que les Festums n'arrivent. Mais...Je voulais plus que cela. Je voulais être plus qu'une amie pour toi, plus qu'une camarade de combat...plus que quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Je voulais que tu m'aimes. Et c'était le cas. Cependant, cet amour n'a jamais été rien de plus que l'amour que tu porterais à un membre de ta famille. Ce que tu ressentais pour Minashiro-kun était ce que je voulais.

Je me sens honteuse de réaliser que j'ai profité de la situation dans le but de réaliser mon propre rêve. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi quand il est parti, pensant que c'était enfin ma chance de briller et de te faire m'aimer! Mais tu n'as jamais même regardé dans ma direction après son départ. Tu me parlais, mais tes mornes yeux rouges ne me voyaient jamais vraiment moi, tu regardais toujours au-delà. Le traitement marchait, avait dit ma mère, mais il était possible que ta vue reste endommagée-définitivement. Tu ne t'es cependant jamais étendu dessus, à ma surprise. Quand je t'ai interrogé à ce sujet, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas trop cher payé pour sauver Minashiro-kun.

Je t'ai demandé pourquoi son abscence te remuait si peu, me rappelant du moment où Minashiro-kun avait été emmené loin de nous et où nous le pensions mort. Le doux et gentil Kazuki-kun que je connaissais avait disparu, remplacé par quelqu'un qui réclamait vengeance, quelqu'un qui hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons pour qu'on lui rende Minashiro-kun. Quelqu'un qui avait décidé d'oublier tout ceux qui sur l'île avaient besoin de lui, pour aller exécuter au loin une mission dont il ne reviendrait certainement pas. Je...me demande ce que tu aurais ressenti si c'était moi qui étais morte. Tu aurais pleuré et été triste, j'en suis sûre. Mais...quelque chose de plus que ça? Je ne pense pas...Minashiro-kun était le seul et unique à pouvoir extirper de toi une telle réaction. C'était étrange de te voir si serein après son départ, puisque, jusqu'à ce que je le vois, je n'étais pas consciente que tu en pleurais toutes les larmes de ton coeur chaque matin. Tu as dit essentiellement que c'était parce que tu savais qu'il reviendrait. Avant que j'ai pu prononcer un mot à propos de promesses brisées, tu as secoué la tête. Je me souviens très clairement de tes mots, Kazuki-kun. «Soushi...Il a dit qu'il reviendrait; Toomi, aussi longtemps que je croirai. Tu comprends, si je n'y crois pas de tout mon coeur...alors il n'est pas sûr que Soushi reviendra. » Tu t'es rapidement excusé ensuite, mais c'est seulement quand tu fus au loin que j'ai réalisé combien tu avais été proche de pleurer.

Un mois plus tard, tu as cessé de sourire. Je doute que tu t'en sois toi-même rendu compte. A l'occasion, tu forçais un sourire, mais même alors...il semblait faux.Tu passais plus de temps dans Alvis, assis près de Sakura à chaque fois que Kenji était occupé ailleurs. Tu m'as dit une fois souhaiter avoir davantage connu Shouko et Kouyou, et je me demandai si c'était une tentative pour en apprendre plus sur ceux dont tu n'avais jamais été vraiment proche.

Il y a un autre jour dont je me souviens très bien; c'est le jour où ton corps a repris le processus d'asimilation. Tu étais dans le coma depuis deux semaines, et tout le monde avait renoncé à te voir te rétablir. J'étais assise à tes côtés à ce moment, tu te souviens? Tes paupières ont à peine remué, tu as murmuré son nom et ouvert les yeux tout à coup, comme si tu te réveillais d'un petit somme et non d'un coma d'une quinzaine de jours. Tu as répété son nom, un peu plus fort, alors que je ravalais mon désappointement. Bien sûr, tu avais Minashiro-kun à l'esprit. Tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à lui depuis le jour où il a eu cette cicatrice. Plus tard, tu m'as parlé de ça. Disant: « C'était comme un long rêve. En plein milieu, je me suis dit: « Sûrement, c'est cela le paradis ». Mais à ce moment-là je me suis souvenu...Soushi est mon paradis. » Je me sens horrible d'être ainsi consumée par la jalousie. Rien que la façon dont tu parles de lui...La façon dont tu ne penses qu'à lui. Il n'est jamais venu te sauver. Il n'a jamais été là pour toi, et malgré tout tu dis que tu comprends et que c'est bien comme ça parce que c'est Soushi!

C'est en rentrant chez moi ce soir que je le vois. Lui. Minashiro-kun. Soushi, nettement changé par le temps et paraissant plus vieux et plus beau qu'avant. Il marche d'un pas presque mal assuré, montant le chemin familier qui mène en haut de la falaise, là où lui et moi savons tout deux que tu es. Je suis trop stupéfaite pour dire un mot. Il est de retour. Il est là. Minashiro-kun est finalement revenu après plus d'un an. Contre tout espoir, il est retourné vers toi, Kazuki-kun. Je le suis silencieusement et s'il note ma présence, il ne se soucie pas de la mentionner.

Tu es là, regardant vaguement le ciel, te demandant s'il va ou non neiger ce soir. Comme si Minashiro-kun avait dit quelque chose, tu retournes pour le regarder. « Soushi » dis-tu, ne semblant pas du tout surpris, le reconnaissant instantanément malgré tes problèmes de vue. Il se rapproche, tu te lèves pour aller à sa rencontre, je me cache derrière un pilier.

« Kazuki » dit Minashiro-kun, la voix plus profonde que dans mes souvenirs. « Je suis de retour ».

« Oui ». Tu fais un pas vers lui, te rapprochant jusqu'à le toucher. « Je sais ». Ta voix est douce, mais remplie de plus de joie que je n'y ai jamais entendu.

Je ne sais pas combien mon coeur souffre de voir comment tu avances pour l'embrasser, et comment il ne résiste pas, et comment cela semble si naturel, bien que je sache de façon certaine que c'est la première fois que fais une telle chose avec qui que ce soit. Après un moment qui semble durer une éternité, vous vous séparez. Tu lui souris, ton premier vrai sourire depuis plus de dix mois, et il te serre étroitement contre lui.

« Soushi », commences-tu, tes yeux le regardant avec tant d'adoration, l'amour et le bonheur se disputant la prédominance dans leurs profondeurs. Je sais ce qui suit. Je _sais _ce qui suit. Les mots que je souhaitais que tu me dises, mais qui n'ont jamais été destiné à qui que ce soit d'autre que Minashiro-kun. « Je t'aime ». Mais le savoir ne suffit pas à empêcher mon coeur de se briser. Je peux sentir la chaleur des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues alors que je serre les bras autour de moi. Je connaissais la vérité, mais ça fait si mal de t'entendre le lui dire.

« Oui »; j'entends la voix de Minashiro-kun alors que je m'adosse au pilier, déterminée à ne plus rien voir de tout cela. « Je sais », finit-il, la voix non seulement pleine de soulagement, mais aussi pleine d'une affection profonde.

Je glisse souplement jusqu'au sol, couvrant ma bouche de mes mains pour étouffer les sanglots qui m'échappent. Quelle idiote, idiote d'avoir seulement imaginé. Il est ta vie et ton air, n'est-ce pas, Kazuki-kun? Comment pourrais-je jamais concurrencer quelque chose comme ça?

**FIN**


End file.
